


Karasuno Chaos ft: the others (Daichi tried)

by wynniwirt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, I’m gonna add more characters next chapter I swear, I’m tagging as I go, Karasuno, Karasuno Volleyball Club - Freeform, M/M, This is so dumb SHEKDKR, Weed, and stoners lol, angst probably later, everyone is simping for their partners, literally everyone is gonna be here, no cap, ok so I’m gonna add more characters, suga is a simp, this is so cursed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynniwirt/pseuds/wynniwirt
Summary: Here’s another typical group chat. Little chaos, little weed, wholes tons of fun.Daichi Sawamura: Suga has kindly told (cough bullied) me into making a group chat so everyone can connect and so I can tell you reminders and the new schedule for the volleyball team. Any questions?Shouyou Hinata: HAHAHA Kageyama!  Daichi added me firstTobio Kageyama: fuck youKoushi Sugawara: dont mind he added people by last names and hinata was first. But really Dai? I would never bully youDaichi Sawamura: actually I have the proof. There’s literally 29 texts of you saying we should have a group chat for the teamKoushi Sugawara: now I wouldn’t call it bullying just mere suggestions. Aggressive suggestions but suggestions none the less
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmmm  
> I have no excuse I’ve been wanting to do this for a while with a lot of the characters. I’m gonna add more soon I swear! 
> 
> I’m @wynniwirt on tumblr  
> My friend is @skeletor-but-abnormally-bi

Daichi Sawamura has added Asahi Azumane, Shouyou Hinata, Chikara Ennoshita, Tobio Kageyama, Hisashi Kinoshita, Kazuhito Narita, Yuu Nishinoya, Kiyoko Shimizu, Koushi Sugawara, Ryuunosuke Tanaka, Kei Tsukishima, Hitoka Yachi, and Tadashi Yamaguchi to the group chat. 

Daichi Sawamura has named the group chat Karasuno Fight! 

Daichi Sawamura: Suga has kindly told (cough bullied) me into making a group chat so everyone can connect and so I can tell you reminders and the new schedule for the volleyball team. Any questions? 

Shouyou Hinata: HAHAHA Kageyama! Daichi added me first 

Tobio Kageyama: fuck you 

Koushi Sugawara: dont mind he added people by last names and hinata was first. But really Dai? I would never bully you 

Daichi Sawamura: actually I have the proof. There’s literally 29 texts of you saying we should have a group chat for the team 

Koushi Sugawara: now I wouldn’t call it bullying just mere suggestions. Aggressive suggestions but suggestions none the less 

Daichi Sawamura: I 

Ryuunosuke Tanaka:YALL flirting is cute but my question is why do you have my full name for your contact like it’s so long pls 

Yuu Nishinoya: I KNOWWW DHEKDKRFz And this isn’t going to be group chat for volleyball long 

Daichi Sawamura: see Suga my fear 

Koushi Sugawara: oh shit 

Yuu Nishinoya has changed to Rolling Thunder

Rolling Thunder: MUCH BETTER IF I SAY SO MYSEKF 

Ryuunosuke Tanaka: BRILLIANT BROO

Rolling Thunder: BROOOO

Ryuunosuke Tanaka has changed to Str8? 

Str8?: BROOOOOOOO

Daichi Sawamura: I sense a headache coming. I told you Suga this would happen 

Koushi Sugawara: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Koushi Sugawara: sucks to suck I guess 

Daichi Sawamura: thanks 

Shouyou Hinata: OOOOO I WANNA JOIN 

Shouyou Hinata has changed to Capri Sun 

Capri Sun: TADAAAAAA

Rolling Thunder: WVEJDKDKKFF OMG YES 

Capri Sun has changed Tobio Kageyama to Milkboi 

Milkboi: DUMBASS DONT CHANGE PEOPLES NAME WITHOUT PERMISSION 

Capri Sun: pls as if you were gonna come up with soenthjng better 

Milkboi: what about it 

Str8?: LMAOOOO

Kei Tsukishima: can I leave 

Koushi Sugawara: no 

Kei Tsukishima has left Karasuno Fight! 

Koushi Sugawara has added Kei Tsukishima to Karasuno Fight! 

Kei Tsukishima: this is actually hell 

Koushi Sugawara: welcome to hell! :D 

Tadashi Yamaguchi: cmon Tskui! It might be fun! Besides it’ll be easier to tell everyokr about when I get new devils leafy greens 

Koushi Sugawara: new devils leafy greens. Wiat is it y’a knkw? 

Tadashi Yamaguchi: yes 

Koushi Sugawara: dm me 

Tadashi Yamaguchi: bet 

Rolling Thunder: what did I jsut witness 

Tadashi Yamaguchi: business 

Tadashi Yamaguchi has changed to Gucci420 

Rolling Thunder: ayyyyyy 

Rolling Thunder: imma dm you real quick 

Gucci420: lol. My dms are open for anyone else 

Gucci420: also bc I have a death wish coming 

Gucci420 has changed Kei Tsukishima to Salty™

Str8?: damn we will forever be in your debt

Rolling Thunder: prayers because we lost a good one 

Salty™: seriously 

Gucci420: yes. If you change it I’ll tell everyone about your favorite animal 

Salty™: whatever 

Capri Sun: ur not gonna kill him he didn’t kill you yams how are you still alive 

Gucci420: oh you know. Best friend privilege and the fact I will roast him 

Rolling Thunder: dammmmmmn 

Str8?: gotta love and hate those childhood frjends 

Hisashi Kinnoshita: he’s actually correct 

Chikara Ennoshita: you only say that because you and Narita are 

Hisashi Kinoshita: that’s exactly why I’m saying it. He knows too much 

Kazuhito Narita: that’s true and I know things I wished I didn’t 

Hisashi Kinoshita: right back at you 

Kazuhito Narita has changed Hisashi Kinnoshita to TheBackyardigans 

TheBackyardigans: I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MCUH I TOLD YIU THAT IN CONFIDENCE 

Chikara Ennoshita: you still watch it 

TheBackyardigans: no but I did when I was younger 

Kazuhito Narita: he does a great Pablo impression 

TheBackyardigans: I 

Chikara Ennoshita: you learn somethjng new everyday 

The Backyardigans has changed Kazuhito Narita to wow wow wubbzy

wow wow wubbzy: and mine was bad? 

The Backyardigans: you literally had a crush on Walden 

wow wow wubbzy: and I stand by it and besides you liked Austin 

TheBackyardigans: so 

Chikara Ennoshita: now we don’t have time to unpack all of that 

Chikara Ennoshita: I’m just gonna 

Chikara Ennoshita has changed to tired 

tired : I feel this way after reading whatever the fuck that was 

Hitoka Yachi: um hi? Is this a good time? 

tired: yes 

Kiyoko Shimizu: hello 

Str8?: OUR BEAUTIFUL AND GORGEOUS MANAGERS SPEAK 

Hitoka Yachi: uhhh yeah!! Hi! Ooo wait 

Hitoka Yachi has changed to Ink Master 

Kiyoko Shimizu: that is a beautiful nick name. 

Ink Master: awww thank you kiyoko! 

Str8?: this is so fucking cute  
Kiyoko Shimizu: ….  
Str8?: BUT I RESPECT YOUR RELATIONSHIP I DRINK THAT RESPECT WOMEN JUICE I SWEAR 

Ink Master has changed Kiyoko Shimizu to pretty lesbean 

pretty lesbean: I like this :) 

Ink Master: :D

Rolling Thunder: THIS CHAT HAS BEEN BLESSED! ONLY WAY FOR THIS TO BE TRULY BLESSED IS BY ASAHI 

Koushi Sugawara: ASAHI COME ON YOU WIMP 

Asahi Azumane: oh hello you guys 

Rolling Thunder: MY LIFE IS COMPLETE 

Rolling Thunder: CHANGE YOUR NAME

Asahi Azumane: do you want to? 

Rolling Thunder: DO I EVER 

Koushi Sugawara: rip 

Rolling Thunder has changed Asahi Azumane to AnxiousJesus

AnxiousJesus: ok then 

Koushi Sugawara: LMAOOOOOO THATS BEAUTYFUL 

Daichi Sawamura: I took a shower and this is what I come back to 

Koushi Sugawara: as if you’re not dying about AnxiousJesus 

Daichi Sawamura: you’re not wrong 

Koushi Sugawara has changed Daichi Sawamura to Thighgod 

Thighgod: I hate this 

AnxiousJesus: what you deserve 

Thighgod: how do you change it back 

Koushi Sugawara: YOU CANT BC YOU GAVE ME ADMIN PRIVILEGE BITCH 

Thighgod: shit 

Koushi Sugawara: but i love you anyway despite your thicc dumb ass 

Thighgod: did you have to add that 

Koushi Sugawara: of course 

Rolling Thunder: I’d ask for Jesus but he’s already here in the chat and it’s not working 

AnxiousJesus: you think it’s bad now do you know what it’s like to be there in person 

pretty lesbean: he’s right it’s awful 

Str8?: I am so sorry 

Capri Sun: OOOOO SUGA ARE YOU GONNA CHANGE YOIR NAME TO? 

Koushi Sugawara: hmmmm YOIRE rightt I should 

Koushi Sugawara has changed to #1DaichiSimpMaster69 

Thighgod has left Karasuno Fight! 

#1DaichiSimpMaster69 Has added Thighgod to Karasuno Fight!

#1DaichiSimpMaster69: :D suffer bitch


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Here’s another chapter shejkdd   
> Half of them are high this chapter 
> 
> My tumblr is @wynniwirt 
> 
> My friend who helped out it @skeleor-but-abnormally-bi   
> Also I added some people yay!   
> Here’s the key for their group names  
> (In no particular order) 
> 
> Daichi: Thighgod   
> Suga: #1DaichiSimpMaster69  
> Asahi: AnxiousJesus   
> Noya: Rolling Thunder   
> Narita: wow wow wubbzy  
> Kinoshita: TheBackyardigans   
> Tanaka: str8?  
> Ennoshita: tired   
> Tsukishima: Salty™  
> Yamaguchi: Gucci420   
> Hinata: Capri Sun   
> Kageyama: Milkboi   
> Kiyoko: pretty lesbean   
> Yachi: Ink Master

Capri Sun: HEY CAN I ADD PEOLLE? 

#1DaichiSimpMaster69: sure the more the merrier lmaoooo

Thighgod: but I made this for Karasuno :( 

#1DaichiSimpMaster69: yes but you need more friends and also more connections 

Thighgod: oh 

Str8?: rip daichi 

Capri Sun has added Koutrou Bokuto, Keiji Akaashi, Tetsurou Kuroo and Kenma Kozume to Karasuno Fight! 

Koutarou Bokuto has changed to Owl<3U 

Owl<3U: HEY HEY HEYYYYY

Capri Sun: BOKUTO SENPAI!!!! 

Owl<3U: MY SON SHEJDKDJF 

Tetsurou Kuroo has changed to Catty4U 

Catty4U: so what’s this shorty 

Capri Sun: ITS A GROUP WITH MY TEAM AND I WANTED TO ADD YOU GUYS CAUSE YOIRE COOL :DDD 

Owl<3U: ILL ALWAYS JOIN WITH YOU 

Salty™: ew 

Catty4U: is that my wonderful kouhai who loves and respects me because I helped with his blocking 

Salty™: I think you got that confused. The only senpai I respect who was there js akaashi 

Catty4U: rude 

Keiji Akaashi has left Karasuno Fight! 

Catty4U: see he left I wouldnt leave 

Salty™: no I respect that I tried to leave too 

Owl<3U has added Keiji Akaashi to Karasuno Fight! 

Keiji Akaashi: damn 

Owl<3U: dont leave AKASDHDIIIIII :((((( 

#1DaichiSimpMaster69: why did I read that in his voice? 

Thighgod: I think we all did 

Kenma Kozume: that’s your big mistake akaashi. You gotta leave when no one is paying attention 

Keiji Akaashi: shit you’re right 

Catty4U: et tu kenma? 

Kenma Kozume: I’d rather run then be here 

Capri Sun: but kenmaaaaa 

Kenma Kozume: I’m only here for hinata. And blackmail 

Catty4U: you knkw what id be offended but I’ll take it at this point 

Kenma Kozume has changed to Xo_NyaChan_oX

Catty4U: LMAOOOO

Capri Sun: what 

Xo_NyaChan_oX: it’s my gamertag name to catfish annoying rich kids 

Capri Sun: OOOOOO. thas smart

Capri Sun: also do you get mad Kuroo

Catty4U: nah it was my idea and also it’s fucking hilarious 

#1DaichiSimpMaster69: gotta get that bag somehow 

Capri Sun: do you do that to Suga? 

#1DaichiSimpMaster69: differently. omelgle babyyyyy

Str8?: Daichi arent you mad SHEJDKD 

Thighgod: nah it helps pay for shit we need

#1DaichiSimpMaster69: like weed lmaooo

#1DaichiSimpMaster69: also he does something to lmaooo 

Thighgod: I thought we weren’t gonna say anything about it SHEKDKR 

Rolling Thunder: OWO WHAT DO YOU DO DAICHI 

Thighgod: SUGA WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOENTHJG. WHEJDKDF THEY WILL NEVER RESPECT ME 

#1DaichiSimpMaster69: nahhhhh they’d respect you more 

Rolling Thunder: TELL US TELL US TELL US 

Str8?: TELL US TELL US TELL US 

Thighgod: ughhhhhh I sell photos of my thighs 

AnxiousJesus: JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL 

Rolling Thunder: SHEJDKD RESPECT 

Str8?: LMAOOO YESS 

Catty4U: wait dumb question do you have a little scar above your knee 

Thighgod: uh yeah 

Catty4U: FUCK I BOUGHT SOME 

Owl<3U: TOLD YOU THAT WAS HIM I RECOOGNIZE THEM ANYWHERE THEREY SO BEAUTIFUL SHEJDJR 

Catty4U: SHUT UP BOKUTO YOU BOUGHT THEM TOO 

Owl<3U: YEAH BUT I KNEW? I SENT YOU TYE LINK 

Catty4U: SHIT

#1DaichiSimpMaster69: lmaooo I bought them willingly 

Thighgod: but you see them everyday? 

#1DaichiSimpMaster69: it’s for those lonely nights gotta sin y’a know

Thighgod: I fucking hate it her e

#1DaichiSimpMaster69: and worship 

Thighgod: I really fucking hate it here 

Str8?: I bought them to 

Thighgod: I 

Str8?: I can appreciate good muscles 

#1DaichiSimpMaster69: respect 

Owl<3U: SHEJDKDJF I NEED TO CHANGE AKAASGDIXKR NAME 

Keiji Akaashi: you really don’t 

Owl<3U has changed Keiji Akaashi to AGAHSKKDKASIIII

AGAHSKKDKASIIII: ….. 

Owl<3U: no? 

AGAHSKKDKASIIII: no bokuto san

Owl<3U: WAIT I CAN FIX IT FOR YOU AKAASHDJXKD 

Owl<3U has changed AGAHSKKDKASIIII to kaashi

Owl<3U: YEAH? 

kaashi: ok bokuto san 

Owl<3U: :D 

Capri Sun: ok just gonna add in here so you know what’s wild? Tskui crying 

Catty4U: wait he’s crying? Send pics lol 

#1DaichiSimpMaster69: wait why’s he crying 

Capri Sun: oh well me and the other first years are haveing a good old weed session over video chat and kags sent a video about dinos and he was really happy but the dinos died at the end and now he’s crying. 

#1DaichiSimpMaster69: oh yeah he really likes dinos 

Salty™: THEY DIDNT GET TO SAY GOOD BYE 

Catty4U: most emotions I ever seen from him 

Gucci420: yeah he’s weepy when high 

Gucci420: come here Tsuki 

Capri Sun: ok no cap it’s kinda cute. I mean me and kags are cuter lol but I forgot that yams and tsukishima live next door to each other so yams LITERALY said he’ll be back and closed his laptop but we see from tsukishima video feed that yams is climbing through the window and just hold onto Tsukishima 

Ink Master: very precious 

Gucci420: he’s gonna kill you if he sees these 

Capri Sun: good thing he’s high as balls. Wish kags was here :( 

Milkboi: sorry 

Capri Sun: it’s ok 

Ink Master: now Tsukishima is crying about how snakes have no arms and how some Dinos have small arms 

Salty™: HO HOW ARE THEY GONNA SURVIVE. HOW DO THEY PROTECT THEMSELVES 

Gucci420: im jsut patting his head. I love him he’s a little dumb when high tho 

Capri Sun: you knkw what. I’m gonna fight god 

Ink Master: you know what I’ll join y’a. I think we can take him 

Capri Sun: HELL YEAHHH

Ink Master: YEAHHHHHH 

Catty4U: wait what 

#1DaichiSimpMaster69: oh hinata yachi no 

Capri Sun: to late I’m at Yachi house 

Capri Sun: let’s go 

Gucci420: fuck kiyoko and kags are sleeping or else they would stop this. Imma follow so they don’t do anything to destructive 

Gucci420: they are Denny parking lot. 

Thighgod: literally 3 am why 

Gucci420: idk. They have matches. Oh shit they’re candles. And Yachi is drawing a pentagram. I thought they were FIGHTING GOD NOT SUMMONING SATAN 

Gucci420: why is everything on fire 

Gucci420: designated mom pls help 

#1DaichiSimpMaster69: why am I mom 

tired: so you’re no gonna help 

#1DaichiSimpMaster69: nah mother’s office hours are over. Come back later 

tired: you’re high with Daichi arent you 

#1DaichiSimpMaster69: Mayhaps 

tired: yikes imma have to be responsible dont I 

#1DaichiSimpMaster69: good luck lmaooo

Gucci420: FUCK WERE HEADING TO ASAHI’s HOUSE???? 

Capri Sun: YOU GOTTA FIGHT JESUS TO GET TO GOD 

Gucci420: WE COUOD ALSO GO TO SLEEP

Ink Master: NOOO

Ink Master: GOTTA FIGHT JESUS 

#1DaichiSimpMaster69: video or it doesn’t happen 

Gucci420: fuck we re at Asahi. But I think noya and Asahi were smoking weed too 

Ink Master: wait how are gonna do it? We’re both short 

Gucci420: well you can’t do it I guess 

Capri Sun: naaaaaah Yachi. Not small. All we gotta do is you get on top of me and then we can be 1 Asahi 

Ink Master: YOURE RIGHT 

Capri Sun: NOW GET ON MY SHOULDERS!!! 

Gucci420: ok shit they’re on top of each other. because it failed the first time lol. but now there trying again Yachi is on hinatas shouoder. Lol they make one full ashai. noya answered the door and noya is also emotional when high and kinda scared so he screamed and so Asahi instincts kicked in to protect his boyf. AHEJDKDKF WHY IS THIS AN EVEN MATCH. 

Str8?: I have money on ashai 

Gucci420: if you’re theyre youd think hinata and Yachi would win. Damn I wish kenma was here. Then they’d make an Asahi and a half. But no they’re just 1 Asahi 

Gucci420: I. IM CRYING THEYRE LITERALLY PLAY SLAPPING EACH OTHER 

Gucci420: UGHHH THE ONE TIME KIYOKO AND KAGEYAMA ARE SLEEPING NONE OF THIS WOJLD HAPPEN. THEY WOUOD HAVE STOPPED THEM CAUSE ALL THEY WANT TO DO IS CUDDLE AND THATS LITERALLY HINATA AND YACHI WEAKNESS SHEJDKD 

Gucci420: OK SO ASAHI LITERALLY KNOCKED THEM OVER. 

tired: I’m omw I guess to be responsible yikes. Are they ok 

Gucci420: yeah they good 

Gucci420: ok good news when Ennoshita came they stopped and now we’re heading back to our houses 

tired: was tsukishima on your back the entire time 

Gucci420: huh? Oh yeah I was jsut giving him a piggy back ride with me the entire time. He’s not that heavy. I think he fell alseep back there 

tired: huh 

Catty4U: Karasuno is kinda wild 

Owl<3U: GLAD TO HAVE JOINED 

Xo_NyaChan_oX: blackmail 

tired: it’s not blackmail cause no one cares anymore 

Xo_NyaChan_oX: huh 

tired: literally no one gives a shit any more 

Catty4U has changed Karasuno Fight! to TGITF 

tired: what 

Catty4U: well it’s not just Karasuno and y’all lucky it’s Friday 

Str8?: nah we’re gonna be full of regrets we still have Saturday practice 

Gucci420: yeah it’s gonna suck 

Catty4U: well rip Karasuno. Ngl thot I’d say it in a different time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I added Kuroo, kenma, bokuto and akaashi first 
> 
> And do I think hinata and Yachi would fight his when high? And win? Absolutely. The only way they won’t is if kiyoko and Kageyama are up lmaooo

**Author's Note:**

> Karasuno is super chaotic


End file.
